During mounting processing of mounting an electronic component on a circuit board, a component mounting machine performs pickup work of picking up an electronic component supplied by a feeder. In patent literature 1, a configuration is disclosed in which, in a case in which a pickup error is detected in which the electronic component was not picked up during pickup operation, recovery processing of picking up the electronic component by performing pickup operation again is performed. However, it is not possible to perform recovery processing according to a cause of the pickup error. Thus, for example, in a case in which a quantity of consecutive pickup errors reaches a set value, a control device notifies an operator that recovery work by the operator is required without performing recovery processing.